


Cross your heart and hope to die (promise me you'll never leave my side)

by 21freys



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Suicide, i guess self harm not really, okay so trigger warnings for:, this ISNT AS BAD AS IT SOUNDS I PROMISE ITS GOT SAD BITS BUT ITS CUTE I PROMISE JUST STICK WITH IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21freys/pseuds/21freys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a short thing. look at me writing things which aren't devastatingly sad who is this lmao. (apologies for any spelling mistakes) (Title from follow you by bring me the horizon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross your heart and hope to die (promise me you'll never leave my side)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeriodicallyBleeding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/gifts).



Tyler knew darkness. The only light he saw were the eyes that came out at night and even they felt dark to him now.

 

Then Josh entered his world, a bit broken, but the brightest thing in his whole life. Josh made Tyler light up, made him feel like he was floating, made him feel like there was a point, basically, Tyler was sappy okay? He just really liked Josh he wasn’t used to having people who cared.

 

Josh was… he was someone different, completely new to Tyler. Someone like Tyler almost, not with everything, but music, oh man did josh love music. He loved listening to it, he loved talking about it, but most of all he loved making it. Josh played the drums. When Tyler heard Josh play the drums all he felt was awe and a kind of shiver that only good music brings.

 

 “Ty you know when you’re on a Skype call you generally need to talk,” Josh laughed as Tyler snapped his head up from the lines he’d been drawing on the desk.

“Sorry dude I was just thinking about something”

“About what?”

“Uh...” it was now or never, “Josh did you want to be in a band with me?”, the answering smile lit up his screen more than anything else could have. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Josh nodded, still grinning incredibly hard. It was going to be difficult that was for sure and they both knew it but somehow they would do it.

 

Tyler slammed his fist into a wall sitting by himself with tears streaming, he needed it now he needed it why did his parents move why couldn’t he be close to Josh. They were doing the best they could but it was hard, so hard not being close to each other, not close enough to actually make real music, just covers, they’d never been able to play with each other because Skype is glitchy and difficult to play music with. Tears, he was crying. This is stupid he told himself he had to deal with this; he had to keep going, he and Josh had made a promise that they wouldn’t give up, they would stay for this, for each other and for their dream

 

Tyler woke to a message one day

“I'm sorry I cant do this”

“I love you”

“think of me when you make it on stage”

 

Tyler panicked, this couldn’t be happening, no, they’d promised each other, Josh was the strong one, Tyler couldn’t believe this was happening, they’d come so far they were so close. He counted the messages he’s sent, 76 so far, more on their way. _He’s just sleeping, he’ll wake up_ it becomes his mantra as he screams and cries until he passes out.

 

 

|-/

 

 

 

Tyler is 25 and he’s on stage, singing his songs. Singing his music. He’s so proud of this band. He stands and looks out over the crowd as the drums crash in the background and screams into his microphone. “Give it up for Josh Dun on the drums.” The roar is immense the entire audience loves josh and his drumming, almost as much as he does. He turns around and looks at him, every part of his being thrumming with excitement as Josh looks back, smiling. “We made it Josh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so corny b y e


End file.
